masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Purify
This article is about the unit ability called "Purify". For an article about the general act of removing Corruption from a tile, see Purification. Purify is one of the many Unit Abilities available in Master of Magic. A unit with Purify can remove Corruption from any land tile, returning the tile to its pristine state. Purify is important mostly when any remaining rival wizard possesses sufficient knowledge of magic to cast the Corruption spell, Call the Void or Great Wasting. These are the three main sources for Corruption. The only other source of corruption (the Great Meteor event) is extremely rare, and might not even be encountered during several games. Whenever a unit with Purify is standing on top of a Corrupted tile on the overland map, the orders menu displays a button labeled "Purify". When this button is pressed, the unit begins the process of clearing the Corruption from this tile. This will take several turns to complete, and can be sped up by simultaneously having several units attempting to Purify the same tile. Purify is the slowest method for Purification of a tile, but the most widely-available. There are no less than 12 units in the game possessing the Purify ability, most of which are Shamans and Priests of various Races. 2 are Heroes possessing this ability by default. There is no known way of adding the Purify ability to any unit that does not already possess it by default. Description The destructive power of the realm is often used to render terrain useless for all purposes. Wizards with access to specific spells can cause problems to their rivals by turning their lands into unproductive wastes, essentially limiting the rival empire's productivity and growth. One of the best ways to combat this is to use units that specialize in driving off such evil magics. Knowledge of divine influence, such as available to the priests and shamans of the land, is the most straightforward way to accomplish this. By performing rituals of purification, these magic-users can return the land to its original state. Furthermore, those with a special connection to the land and the creatures living in it can harness more natural forces to perform the same task - essentially cleaning terrain of any evil influence. Effect When a tile is Corrupted by any means, it ceases to provide any benefit to any Town within its vicinity. It no longer provides a Maximum Population bonus, Maximum Food bonus, or any , or bonuses. It is essentially useless, similarly to how Tundra tiles normally behave. In order to use its Purify ability, a unit must move to an overland tile that is currently suffering from Corruption. Note that Corruption can only ever occur on land tiles. Once the unit is on top of such a tile, the unit's orders menu will display a button labeled "Purify". The "Purify" button is always greyed-out while the unit is not on top of a Corrupted tile. Once this button is pressed, the game goes into "Purification Mode". Unless interrupted, the unit will clear away the Corruption within a set number of turns. Once the process is completed, the tile returns to its "pristine" state, and resumes giving bonuses to any nearby town as it did before being Corrupted. Purification Times The Purify ability is the slowest method of clearing Corruption from a tile, but is the most widely-available. Most wizards have no access to any other method, and therefore must rely on Purifying units. This method of Purification requires several turns to complete. While a unit is engaged in this activity, it cannot perform any other action. It is possible to cancel Purification before it's done, but this wastes any effort and time already invested. The time required to Purify a single tile depends on a single factor: the number of units simultaneously performing Purification here. Below is a table showing the number of turns it takes to Purify a single tile based on the number of units: Note that the benefit applies even when two or more units are given separate orders to Purify the same tile, so you can start with one unit and then order another unit to join in once it reaches the Corrupted tile, gaining some speed increase as a result. It is, however, usually best to order all units to move and purify together, thus ensuring the minimal required time for completion. Units with Default Purify There are no less than 12 units in the game possessing Purify by default. 10 of these are Normal Units from various Races, while the other 2 are Heroes: Beastmen Priests Dark Elf Priests Draconian Shamans Barbarian Shamans Halfling Shamans High Men Priests Lizardmen Shamans Nomad Priests Orc Shamans Troll Shamans Elana the Priestess Greyfairer the Druid All these units have the same Purify ability, which means that none are faster or better than the others when performing Purification. Note that the Dwarves, Gnolls, High Elves and Klackons have neither Shaman nor Priest units. If they need Purification, they must either conquer a race that can build such units, acquire such units as Mercenaries, hire Greyfairer or Elana to do the work, or gain access to spells that perform Purification. Acquiring Purify There is no known method of adding Purify to a unit that does not possess it by default. This makes the 12 units listed above absolutely crucial for any wizard who is coming under attack by a powerful -wielder, as Corruption will likely begin appearing very soon. Category:Abilities